


Alone Together

by skam_stan



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Caring, Communication, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quarantine fic let's gooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skam_stan/pseuds/skam_stan
Summary: David and Matteo have dealt with an unprecedented amount of bullshit in their time together. Government mandated lockdown to stop the spread of a pandemic? Easy-peasy.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say: what the fuck lol. In the past week, life has devolved pretty quickly. I'm home from college in DC, healthy, and adapting to a new routine as my classes move online. I'm trying to get closer to my sisters, bettering myself, and managing the anxiety that the pandemic has brought into my life. I'm very fortunate that every member of my family is able to work from home right now. Anyway, just wanted to bring a sense of normalcy to everything! Here are the sweet boys dealing with quarantine. Because lord knows the two of them would do better than I'm doing.

The stay at home order had Matteo's already sky-high anxiety levels through the roof. David was doing his best to help him manage it, but he couldn't deny that he was also keyed up from it all. They had been inside their apartment for a week, doing their duty of social distancing. Hans was going positively crazy and FaceTiming them almost every afternoon, bemoaning the fact that he couldn't meet up with his fling of two weeks. Mia was hunkered down at Alex's. Linn...didn't really have any noticeable changes in lifestyle. 

On the eighth or so day, David heard rapid Italian on the other side of their bedroom door. That couldn't be good. He paused his online lecture and pushed away a storyboard that just wasn't coming out quite right. He found Matteo in the living room, finishing up the rest of his conversation. His rate showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon -- whoever was on the other side of the phone was getting an earful. All of a sudden, he slowed. He dropped his volume level. David knew enough Italian at this point to know that he had just "I love you" to whoever was on the other side of the line, and the look on his face was one David knew he reserved for his Nonna. 

When Matteo was ready to throw himself onto their couch, David was right there to grab him and gently set them down. He pushed Matteo's hair out of his eyes, silently asking what had happened. 

"Nonna. It's getting so much worse in Italy David and I'm so," he was choked off by his own feelings. David squeezed him a little tighter, something he knew always helped Matteo ground himself. "I'm scared for her," he said at a much lower volume. 

"Is she staying inside? Who's bringing her groceries?" David asked. 

"She has a few farmhands, and the bring her anything she needs, but I'm worried she's going to get so lonely. She told me that kills the spirit, but I need her to stay inside. I need her to... she kept telling me that I need to understand that she's old. Older than I remember her to be."

David tilted Matteo's face up to his, and spoke calmly, "Mr. Florenzi. You, me, your Mama, and your Nonna are all going to get through this. I know you already call her once a day, but would it help if I did too?"

That brought a smile to his face, made him think about last Christmas, which they spent at his Nonna's farm in Italy. It felt like so long ago, but only three months had passed since he saw David in his Nonna's arms as she hugged him like he was her own grandchild. 

"That would be good, I think," he said, nodding slowly. He was about to add the stipulation of "if it's not too much for you," but his mind called to conscious that this was David. His David. And they would do anything for each other, even if it meant spending time on the phone with Matteo's grandmother whose English was dodgy at best. 

"Good," David said, nuzzling his nose into Matteo's neck. "Now -- wanna make us dinner while I sit and look pretty on the counter."

Matteo was grinning now, and David's heart expanded. He had faced such a hard week. The deli he worked at had laid off all of their workers, which meant Matteo had to reach out to his Papa, something he avoided as much as possible. Then there was the fact that David was home all the time, but mentally had to be tuned into his online classes. Matteo was always terrified that he would annoy David too much, push him to the edge, leave David with no other choice than but to leave. On the third night, he broke down into David's chest.

"I know it's not actually like this...but part of it feels like being a kid again. Like Papa is home but he doesn't want to deal with me." Matteo tore away and looked at the ceiling. "God I'm sorry that's so fucking manipulative of me to-"

David cut him off with a kiss that could impart everything he felt, about all of it. "You are not a burden. It is not your fault that they raised you to feel that way. You don't deserve to be alone or ignored. We're going to make a schedule and we're going to work this out. OK?"

That calmed him, and David was able to pull Matteo back into his chest. 

When it came to how David was dealing with all of this, he felt...pretty okay. And then guilt for feeling okay. And then overworking himself with his online university assignments because he felt the need to use a global pandemic as an opportunity to push out as much creative content as possible. 

But tonight, it was just the two of them at their little round kitchen table. Two plates of pasta, two slices of buttered bread. 

"Thank you, Chef Florenzi," David said before placing a kiss on Matteo's nose. He chased it for another kiss, this time on the lips. 

"Get used to pasta," he said jokingly. "It's pretty much what we're working with for this whole thing." 

They would make it work. All 30 days, or however long it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how to end this one because like I said -- my life has been turned upside down! But I needed to do something creative. Tell me how you're dealing with lockdown in the comments! Or if you have any suggestions! For fics I could write or what to do when you're in a house with five people but also going to college but also trying to not turn into a ball of anxiety.


End file.
